


It's Raining Nekos

by Lemniscate35173



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Community: hqkinkmeme, Gen, M/M, hinata's only here for one chapter, i blame lack of inspiration, i can't believe i went on kink meme, it's only fluff i promise, just some swearing nothing sexual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-26
Updated: 2014-11-26
Packaged: 2018-02-27 01:47:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2674337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lemniscate35173/pseuds/Lemniscate35173
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroo/Kenma drabbles/one-shots:</p>
<p>1. Doing their dirty laundry in a 24/7 laundry store.<br/>2. Kuroo accompanies Kenma in buying video games. Kuroo's being picky about Kenma's taste in games.<br/>3. With Hinata.<br/>4. Kenma's angry and Kuroo tries to calm him down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Spare Change

The laundry store is filthy, which doesn’t exactly leave the best impression. It isn’t like they had much of a choice though. 

Kenma is sitting on one of the empty washers, his feet swinging as he plays on whatever gaming device he’s pulled out this time. Maybe if it wasn’t one in the morning, the woman behind the counter would make him get off, but all she does is gaze sleepily from her perch. The only other person in the store is an old man who looks like he could fall asleep at any moment and never wake up.

He is wearing Kuroo’s old Nekoma jersey and a pair of old gym shorts that had somehow taken residence in the back of Kuroo’s car. They’re two sizes too small for Kuroo, but on Kenma they are still too big.

Kuroo himself isn’t fairing much better. He had found a pair of stained sweatpants that he should have throw out in his second year of high school to wear for now, and they were a good three inches two short. His tee shirt probably started out white, but somewhere along the way it had turned a pale shade of grey instead.

There is vending machine in the corner, and Kuroo’s stomach growls hungrily at the sight of it, reminding him that they had driven through dinner. He goes to fish in his pocket for spare change, when he remembers that these sweatpants don’t have pockets. On to plan B.

"Kenma," Kuroo whines next to him.

Kenma ignores him. “Kenma, I want a snack.” Kuroo continues.

"Go get it yourself." Kenma doesn’t even look up from his game as he replies. 

"I don’t have any money." Kuroo answers.

"There’s some coins in the car." Kenma says from the game.

"I don’t want to go the car," Kuroo says, "Check your pockets."

"No." Kenma says, and diverts what little attention has been paid to Kuroo back to the game. 

"You’ve given me no choice." Kuroo mutters to himself, before he deftly snatches Kenma’s game out of the setter’s grasp. Kenma gives him a look, but doesn’t protest. By now this has become standard procedure."Now check your pockets."

Kenma’s hand dive into his pockets and no coins are forthcoming. After half an hour of Kuroo’s whining, the washer goes off, signaling that their clothes are done being washed. Kuroo gets up and takes the clothes out of the washer, transferring them to the drier. He encounters a problem when it comes time to start the drier. He starts to walk out the door, but Kenma stops him, holding out the coins need for the drier.

Kenma ignores Kuroo’s betrayed look, and the forty-five minutes of whining that follow.


	2. Picky

Kuroo thinks that the video game store must be some sort of paradise for Kenma. No one comes up and tries to talk to him. It is relatively quiet. There are games lining all of the walls in sight, and judging by the fact that a store employee just disappeared into a door and came back with something that looked suspiciously like a game, there are more out of sight. Kuroo doesn’t like it one bit.

"Kenma, I want to leave." Kuroo says. The store other store employee glances up from behind the checkout counter at the volume, but then goes back to reading some sort of magazine. 

Kenma’s voice is quiet, but firm. “No.” He replies, and goes back to scanning the games that run up the wall. 

"Kenma, let’s go." Kuroo says again. To emphasize his point, he grabs Kenma’s wrist and begins walk to the door.

Kenma doesn’t move. “No. You’re the one who brought me here anyways.” 

Kenma did have a point. It had been Kuroo who had told him about the video game store after Kenma had asked him where he got all of his games. Said games were then used to bribe Kenma into going to various social functions. Kenma hadn’t believed him when he described the store, hence the trip to said video game store.

Kuroo was now only beginning to realize this probably wasn’t the best idea. He was actually pretty sharp when it came to most things (despite the protests otherwise), but when it came to his best friend he didn’t always think things through. So now he was stuck in the video game store for what would probably be an hour or two of watching Kenma stare at a wall while he decided what games to buy, and to top it off, he probably needed to find another store to go bribe-shopping at.

Kenma reaches up and grabs a game off the wall. Kuroo looks over Kenma’s head at the cover. There is a picture of some sort of Pokemon on the cover. Kenma stares at the cover for a moment longer than Kuroo thinks is necessary before putting it in the basket on his arm. Kuroo didn’t even want to go into what he thought about the basket. 

"Get something else." Kuroo says. He takes the game out of the basket and puts it back on the shelf. "You always finish pokemon in two days."

Kenma takes the game off of the shelf and puts it back in the basket. “I like them.” Kuroo’s face takes on a bit of a disapproving look.

Kenma goes back to staring at the walls. The only other costumer had left long ago, and they’re the only two in the shop besides the staff. He takes another game off of the shelf.

This time it’s some pets game. Kuroo puts this one back on the shelf too. “Why do you need a virtual dog? You can just get a real one.”

"I don’t want a real one." Kenma says, and that game goes back in the basket too.

The next one is one of those fantasy-quest games. Kuroo thinks he vaguely recognizes the girl on the cover. “Don’t you already have this one?” 

Kenma swats away his hand before he can grab it. “This is the sequel.”

When Kenma grabs another one down from the shelf, he doesn’t even wait for Kuroo to open his mouth. “What do you recommend?”

Kuroo grins. He had been waiting for something like this to happen. Not really, but he wasn’t one to pass up opportunity. 

Kuroo walks over to the opposite corner of the store, and comes back with a game in his hands. A boy is blushing on the cover, having evidently just tripped and been caught by his savior, another boy. Flowers are surrounding the probably soon to be couple, and Kuroo can practically hear the typical shojo track playing in the background.

He hands it to Kenma, who takes one look at it and hands it back to him. Kuroo is pleased to note there is a faint blush on his cheeks, and internally he cackles evilly. Kenma ignores him for the rest of the day.


	3. Ice Cream and Obviousness

"Oh, Kenma, is that Tokyo Tower?" Hinata asks excitedly as he points to some vague metal structure out in the distance. 

"No, Shouyou." Kenma replies. Beside him, Kuroo squawks with laughter.

"Shut up." Hinata tells the boy as he turns a pleasant shade of red. Hinata is one of the few people he knows that does so. He himself turns an ugly, blotchy color, though Kuroo kept telling him it was all in his head.

"When you see Toyko Tower." Kuroo replies, and breaks out into another fit of laughter.

Hinata’s false bravado fires up again, and Kenma drags him away before he can try to start a fight. “Let’s go get something to eat.”

Hinata perks up at that, all traces of Kuroo’s insult gone. Kenma wonders if Hinata was naturally like that, or if he had just gotten used to it. He decides Hinata must have been born like that.

Kuroo catches up to them, completely undeterred by the fact that Kenma had left him behind. They were like that. Hinata doesn’t comment on it, but Kenma can’t tell if he doesn’t notice or doesn’t think it’s worth noticing. (There was a difference, Kenma knew.)

"Kenma, ice cream. Let’s get ice cream." Hinata says with all of his natural enthusiasm as he points this time at an ice cream shop. Some of the people on the street turn, and a woman gives Hinata a smile.

Kenma nods. “Okay, Shouyou.”

Kuroo looks like he desperately wants to comment, but Kenma sends him a look and he refrains. Hinata continues talking about some event that had happened during one of his practices. Kenma hums in agreement at some points.

Hinata takes a long time trying to pick his flavor of ice cream. He looks over all of the flavors twice, taking longer at some than others. After he looks up and down the second time, he looks up, as if he expects someone to say something. Kenma wonders why. Maybe something to do with that scary setter on Hinata’s team. Hinata continues inspecting the flavors.

Hinata finally decides on a flavor. He points to it proudly while telling the woman behind the what he wants. The woman behind the counter smiles fondly, probably thinking Hinata is a grade school student. Kuroo snickers behind his hand. 

After Hinata firmly has his ice cream in hand, Kuroo drags him up to the counter. Kenma doesn’t comment, but if he was anyone else his irritation probably would show on his face.

"I’ll have a vanilla shake and he’ll a have a scoop of chocolate." Kuroo says to the woman. Kenma might would protest at being ordered for, but Hinata was sitting at a table he had clearly picked out for them, jumping with all of his typical patience. It wasn’t like the order was wrong anyways.

Kuroo takes out his wallet to pay, and Kenma doesn’t object. They had stopped keeping track of who paid for what. Now it was whoever had money and got to the register first. The woman behind the counter mutters something that sounds like a fond ‘cute’ under her breath as she counts out their change. 

Kenma ignores it. With their ice cream firmly in hand they join Hinata at the table. 

Hinata focuses in firmly on his ice cream as soon as he sees they have joined him at the table. Kenma and Kuroo don’t really talk either, both focusing on their treats. 

"Kenma," Kuroo says suddenly, "Want some?" 

Kenma takes some of Kuroo’s shake. It’s actually pretty good, with a nice thickness and high-quality ice cream. Still, it wasn’t chocolate. 

"Good." Kenma comments, before going back to his own ice cream.

Hinata is still chattering away. Kenma takes a bite of his ice cream as contentedly as possible in a public place.

"Kenma, you have ice cream on your face." Kuroo says, and without anymore warning, takes his fingers and wipes the chocolate off Kenma’s face. 

Kuroo licks his fingers. “Good.”

Hinata stops chatting for a moment to look at them, before continuing on with his story, this time about something that had happened with his middle school friends.

Kuroo decides it would be a good idea to attempt to eat his milkshake with a spoon instead of just drinking it like a normal person. Hinata pays it no mind, but Kenma still watches the other costumers in the shop anxiously.

Kuroo drops his spoon as he laughs at something outrageous Hinata says. “Kenma, come help me find my spoon.” Kuroo says.

Kenma complies, only to avoid making a scene. When they finish groping the floor for Kuroo’s spoon (which he then promptly throws away), there is a note on the table and Hinata is gone.

_"Good luck, Kenma :D Hinata"_ it says, complete with the smiley face.

Kenma wonders when Hinata got so observant, or when they became so couple-y. Kenma thinks it must be the second one, and decides to text Hinata later, to make sure he hasn’t gotten lost in the alleys of Toyko.


	4. Anger Management

There weren’t many things you could do to make Kenma well and truly pissed off. There were things you could to do make him annoyed (excessive pestering worked best); there were things you could do to get him mad (threatening to throw out his games if he didn’t attend a social function for one).

Still it was a feat to even summon these emotions. Most of the time Kenma simply either didn’t care or refused to show that he did out of fear. It was unprecedented for Kenma to get this ticked.

"Kenma, calm down," Kuroo said placatingly as he put a hand on Kenma’s shoulder.

"No." Kenma replied. His voice was still soft, but it was tight with tautly held rage.

"Kenma, it’s not a big deal." Kuroo said.

"Yes," Kenma answered back, "It is."

Kenma glared at the two men that were now lazily sauntering along in front of them. They were big guys, probably only a few centimeters shorter than Kuroo and twice as thick. Kuroo isn’t dumb enough to think he and Kenma would win in a physical confrontation, and if he’d been in his right mind, Kenma wouldn’t be either.

"It’s not something worth getting yourself beat up over, okay?" Kuroo tried to reason.

"Kuroo, they-"

"It doesn’t matter what they did," Kuroo snapped, "They’re huge. You’ll get yourself killed."

This only served to enrage Kenma further. “Of course it matters what they did, and they should be allowed to get away with it.”

Kenma turned and began to walk up to the men. Kuroo grabbed his wrist before he could walk farther than a couple of steps and dragged him away from the men. Mocking shouts echoed behind them. Kenma squirmed in his grasp, but Kuroo held firm.

When Kuroo brought it up later, Kemna turned red, half out of embarassment and half out of anger.

**Author's Note:**

> For this prompt on hq kink meme:  
> http://hqkinkmeme.livejournal.com/622.html?thread=33646#t33646
> 
> I blame lack of inspiration and temporary insanity.


End file.
